Worst Enemies Or Not?
by hsmlover01
Summary: Martha moves to Summer Bay , to live with her grandfather. She meets Jack at her new school, Summer Bay High and become worst ememies. They both start playing silly practical jokes on each other till they start to like each other. MARTHAJACK.
1. PROLOGUE

_Martha and Jack As Teenagers_

**(Please help me think of a name to call this story please, because I can't think of one).**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Home and Away or Martha or Jack. I am just borrowing them for this story.

**Summary:**

This story is about a girl named Martha, coming to Summer Bay to live with her grandfather. She meets a boy who just moved there himself, called Jack. They meet each other at Martha's new school, Summer Bay High.

When they first meet they hate each other. Jack knocks over Martha, and just keeps walking, from that moment Martha and Jack hate each other. Jack is one of the guys in the popular group, and when Martha comes along she is in the unpopular group.

**Martha is around 16 years old.**

Her friends are

Cassie - 17

Rachel - 18

Mattie - 17

**Jack is around 17 years old.**

His friends are

- Kim - 18

- Ric - 19

- Matt - 17

- Nathan - 16

- Lucas - 15

**Pairing:**

MarthaJack

Minor bit of Romance:

RicMattie

RachelKim

CassieMatt

**Please tell me if I should continue this story. I thought of this good idea, and wanted to know if everyone wanted me to write it.**


	2. CH1

**Thankz for the reviews that jack4martha, Heidi, J, Saiesaie have given me so far. They helped me a lot. I'm trying to explain what happened, and why she is going to Summer Bay. I don't know when I'll put Jack in, but it should be in the next few chapters. I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**Some points that is different than the Australian Storylines:**

_**In this story, Ric isn't Alf grandfather, he's one of Jack's mates at school.**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Home and Away or Martha or Jack. I am just borrowing them for this story.

**No ones POV**

Martha Mackenzie was on a bus heading towards Summer Bay, where she would meet her grandfather and live with him. She used to live with her parents but a couple weeks ago, her parents died in a car crash, and she had no where else to go. She has no other family except for her grandfather, she hasn't really gotten over that her parents are dead.

**Martha's POV**

I looked out of the window and saw the sign for Summer Bay. The bus stopped, I got up and got off the bus. I saw grandfather waiting for me, so I walked over to him.

"Hello Alf" I said loudly.

"Nice to see you too, how have you been?" Alf said, glad that his granddaughter was here.

"Alright, thank you for letting me stay here, I had no where else to go"

"That's fine, sweetheart"

Alf drove me back to where he lived; he said it was above the diner. He didn't say much after they got home. Alf went downstairs to the diner, and ordered some dinner for the two of us. I set the table up, and made it look nice. I put a table cloth on, two forks and two knifes for us, and got some soft drink out of the fridge. I didn't want to be mean and not do anything; I wanted to make it look special.

"Martha, I'm back, I got the food, wow, this looks really nice" looking at the table that I had set up.

"That's fine" she told him looking over to him.

"Thank you for the food"

We both sat down and we started to eat. I didn't really know what to say so I just ate.

"So you will start school next week, I have enrolled you, and the Principal, Sally, wants to talk to you before you start, I hope you are fine with that"

"Thank you Grandfather, I haven't even thought of what school I would be going to" I said, taking another mouth full of food.

"That's fine; you will be going to Summer Bay High"

"Sounds a good school" I said cheerfully as I moved off to my bedroom.

That night, I went to bed thinking on what would happen now. I never liked school, at the last school; I was failing in most of the classes. I tried not to think of my mum and dad, because I didn't want to cry, well not yet anyways.

**NEXT DAY - Sunday**

I woke up at around 11 pm; I never was an early bird. I got up and went to the kitchen, and found a note.

_Martha._

_You were still asleep when I left, I have gone fishing. I'll be back before lunch. If you want to go down to the diner and get something to eat, there is some money near the computer. _

_Love Alf._

I read the note, and went down to the diner, since there was nothing in the pantry or fridge. I saw this young woman at the counter and I asked if I could have a milkshake and a blueberry muffin.

"My name's Leah, your Alf's granddaughter aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, are you friends with my grand father?"

"Yes, he is really well known around here"

Leah handed over the milkshake and muffin to me, and I gave Leah $5.50 for it.

I was about to walk over to a table, and all of a sudden I bumped into this guy, he looked around my age, and he looked so cute.

"Watch where you are going, girl" he said, angrily.

"O.K, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" I said, thinking 'omg he is so rude'.

I went over to the table, and sat down. I began eating my breakfast, but I thought 'It's nearly lunch, I woke up so late'.

**O.K, I think I'll leave it there for now. Please _REVIEW_. And I'll be pleased. If you_ review_, tell me how to improve the story, or something to add to the story, for the next few chapters.**


	3. CH2

**Thank you for your reviews Julie... Peoples... Review... I only got one review :( ... I dont care even if you say its bad.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Home and Away or Martha or Jack. I am just borrowing them for this story.

**I'm trying to explain what's happening before she goes to school, and meets Jack. And in the last chapter, you probably know who nearly knocked her over… If you don't know, it will be explained later on in the chapters. Please submit a review, because it will help me to write the story. If you want something to happen in this story, just say something in your review and I'll try to put it in. **

**No ones POV**

The diner was pretty quiet for a lunch time; there were only a few locals in for lunch. Alf was walking into the diner to go to his apartment, and saw Martha sitting eating her breakfast. When Alf walked in the diner, Martha quickly spotted him.

"Granddad" Martha's voice was heard calling out to her granddad.

"Hi Martha, are you having your lunch?"

"Nop… I'm having breakfast, I just woke up about one hour ago" she told him.

"O.k. well do you want to see Sally later this afternoon, when you are ready?"

"Yeah sure, sounds good"

"That's good"

**Martha's POV**

I walked up to my apartment. It sounded weird to call it my apartment, because I had never moved before in my life. When I got to my bedroom, I went to have a shower and got dressed. I wanted to dress nice, because I was meeting my principle. Granddad told me her name was Sally, I hope she's nice. I put on a nice light pink dress on, and I put on some make up on. I never really went outside, without putting my makeup on.

"I'm ready" I told him.

We went in his white Ute, to Sally's house. He told me she was a really nice person, and you would love her. When we arrived, I knocked on the door. I heard someone coming down the stairs, and open the door.

"Hello, you must be Martha, my names Cassie, Sally is my foster mum" she told me.

"Hi Cassie" my grandfather said to her. He must know like know everyone, everyone I have meet they have known of him and are friends with him. "Where's Sally"

"She's upstairs, I'll just go and get her"

"O.k. Thank you" I told Cassie.

When Cassie came back down, Sally was following and saw me.

"Hello, you must be Martha, welcome to Summer Bay" Sally said welcoming.

"Thank you; it is a really nice place" I told her politely.

We talked for a really long time, by the time we finished it was around dinner time. The next day, I would be going to Summer Bay High, I was sort of scared, I hated starting new schools, trying to make new friends, even though I have never moved schools except to go to high school in year seven. In my old school, I had a nice group of friends. I was hoping that at this school I would find some nice friends too.

**THE NEXT DAY - MONDAY **

OMG, I was my first day at my new school, I hope Cassie goes to that school, she seemed really nice. But I think she will be popular, at least she looks it. Hopefully that jerk that I bumped into yesterday doesn't go to this school, and I hope I never see him again. He was so mean.

I got up, and put my new school dress on, that Sally gave me yesterday. Alf told me yesterday that if I wanted to, I could walk to school, because it wasn't far away, and most of the teenagers who go to Summer Bay High just walk if they live close. So I decided to walk, and maybe find some friends on my way to school.

**MARTHA'S FIRST CLASS AT SUMMER BAY HIGH**

I walked into the class room, mostly everyone had sat down. I saw Cassie, and she waved to me to tell me to sit next to her. I walked over and I was about to sit down and I saw the guy who I bumped into yesterday. I didn't want to get angry, so I just went to sit down. I could NOT wait to the end of the day.

At recess, I sat next to Cassie in the lunch room. She introduced me to her friends.

"This is Rachel and Mattie"

"Hi guys, nice to meet you"

"So have you met any cute guys yet?" Mattie asked me.

"Not really" I said to her.

They all gave me thier MSN Addies, and wrote them on a piece of paper.

_Mattie.xx_

_Swweet.Rach.01_

_Cass.Loves.You_

"Thank you guys, I will try to be on tonight"

I went home that night, and said hello to granddad.

"How was your day at your new school?" he asked me.

"It was good, I made some nice friends. Cass, Mattie, and Rach. You know Cassie don't you. We went to her house yesterday. She is so nice" I told granddad.

"That is really good, that you are fitting in here"

"Yeh it is, I'm going to go to my room, and go on msn, and I'll come out later when tea's ready"

I went to my room and logged onto msn. I added my friends I made today. About five minutes later I found out that all my friends were on, Mattie, Rach, and Cassie.

Cass.Loves.You Says: Heyy Martha! How was ur day?

Sweet.Martha Says: It woz gud.

Cass.Loves.You Says: Dats good.

_Swweet.Rach.01 is added to the Conversion. _

Swweet.Rach.01 Says: Hey guys

Sweet.Martha Says: Hey Rach

Swweet.Rach.01 Says: You copied my name, well sort of.

Sweet.Martha Says: I'm sorry.

Swweet.Rach.01 Says: That's fine; I'm just joking around with you.

Sweet.Martha Says: O.k. lol

Cass.Loves.You Says: So… You must like someone … there are heaps of cute guys in our class.

Sweet.Martha Says: O.k. I must admit, I saw a jerk I liked at the diner yesterday, but we bumped into each other, and he was sooo mean… And he is in our class too.

Swweet.Rach.01 Says: Really. That's so sweet. So which guy in our class, describe him for us, and we might know who he is.

Sweet.Martha Says: O.k. He has dark brown hair, brown eyes. Why does it matter I don't like him. He was a jerk.

_Mattie.xx is added to the Conversion._

Mattie.xx says: _Hey guys._

Swweet.Rach.01 Says: Guess what?

Mattie.xx says: _What ?_

Swweet.Rach.01 Says: Martha likes someone smiles

Sweet.Martha Says: NOOO... I don't. He is a JERK

Mattie.xx says:_ Really?_

_**Okay. That is my longest chapter yet! If you want me to continue you better review. Even if you tell me its good. or bad. **_

**_Jacks in the story now. If you havent guessed already._**

**_Please help me continue. By letting me know which one of these is best to use for the next chapter:_**

**_a. Martha and Jack hate each other. Jack introduces himself. and says he is sorry. and tells her that his name is Jack. And he was in a bad mood the other day at the diner. _**

**_b. Martha is failing her english class. and her teacher wants Jack to help her with it. _**

**_c. Both A and B._**

**_d. Something else. You choose._**

**_HELP ME._**


	4. CH3

_**Sorryeveryone, I have not written for a while, but I have been really busy. Please review.**_

**__**

* * *

The next day was a blur for Martha; she totally didn't know what she was doing. Her friends wanted to know which guy she liked, but she didn't want to tell them. Even though she was never a shy girl, she didn't want to know him because he totally did not like her. She was angry. She thought she was pretty. She thought why he wouldn't like me.

She went to school, and walked into her first class (Maths) for the day. But when she looked who was in the class, she saw him. Great! I have to put up with him. She hated Math's but she was one of the best students in the class. The teacher came over to Martha.

"Hi Martha, I was wondering if you had any free time, and tutor Jack after school, he really isn't getting good grades. Could you please?" she said.

"Umm… I am not sure. Is Jack fine with it?" Martha asked.

"Yep"

"Okay, I will then… He isn't that bad is he?" Martha asked, wanting this day to be over.

* * *

**LATER ON IN THE DAY**

"So you said you can tutor me. So can you, maybe tonight, we have a test soon. And I don't want to fail again. Please" Jack said grinning

"Umm sure, want to come to my place?" Martha asked.

"Okay that sounds good"

"Okay see you after school then"

**AFTER SCHOOL (Martha's POV)**

I started to walk down the corridor and went to my locker. I started to get my bag and put my math's books in thier.

"HELLO" Jack yelled at me.

"Umm hi" I said.

"So ready to go?" he said.

"Yep"

"Okay Okay Okay… Let's go" he stated.

* * *

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

Pretty Please!

_**Sorry this is a really short chapter. Please review and I will make the next chapter longer. **_


End file.
